Remus Is a What?!
by The one and only STAR
Summary: Sirius, James, and Peter have found out Remus's secret...what happens next? (The first thing I posted here :-)) pg, b/c i used mild swears in the 2nd chapter.
1. Remus is a What?!

"Remus is a WHAT!?"

This is my first fic ever(Seriously, I've never finished a story on my own before), so please be lenient. This is my version of how Sirius, James, and Peter discover Remus's secret, well, it's about after they've just figured it out. Sirius, James and Peter are all sitting in their dormitory…

A/N This isn't _really_ my version, it wrote itself. I've got just as many versions as you do but this is the only one that would write itself.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters(hehe, if only) and am not in any way J.K. Rowling.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Remus is a WHAT?!?!" screamed Peter.

"He's a werewolf," said James heavily.

"B-b-but – "began Peter.

"But what?" asked Sirius. "He's Remus. He hasn't changed a bit.Would you stopped being James's friend if he told you his mother was a banshee?"

"Your mother's a banshee?" 

"NO!" yelled James, shooting Sirius a glare. "I believe what Sirius is trying to say is that Remus has been a werewolf all along and he's been our best friend. Just because we know what he is doesn't change anything."

"But I HATE werewolves! They scare me!" cried Peter.

"Don't make me beat you up, Peter," threatened Sirius.

A slight creak alerted them to someone opening the door. The three whipped around. There stood Remus, as white as a ghost with the horrified look of a small cornered animal.

"Remus-" began Sirius. 

Remus opened his mouth as if to say something but all thatcame out was a small squeaking noise. His eyes darting around at all of them but they were all that moved; the rest of him seemed to be frozen with shock.

No one said a word, they all stared at Remus, he stared at them. It was James that broke the silence. 

"Remusweknowyou'reawerewolf," he blurted quickly.

"I-I-I," Remus stuttered. He gave them one last terrified look and fled, slamming the door shut behind him. They heard his footsteps pounding down the stairs.  The three sat completely still, stunned for a moment. Sirius was the first to move.   
  
He cuffed James on the head. "YOU MORON!" he screamed, leaping from the bed he'd been sitting on and tearing off after Remus. "What did I do?" questioned James. Peter seemed at a loss for words and shook his head uncomprehendingly, his eyes very wide. James heaved a huge sigh and stood up. Giving one last look at Peter, he began to run after Sirius. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*

Sirius ran as fast as he could(which was really fast), not sure where he was going, just knowing he had to find Remus. He reached a sort of intersection of hallways and stopped for a moment, breathing hard. He glanced wildly about, willing the walls to give him some clue as to which way Remus had gone. His eyes fell on a small Ravenclaw girl who was looking at him curiously.

"Have you seen a little pale guy running?" he asked hurriedly.

"What?" she said, eyeing him with suspicion now. 

"Little guy, Gryffindor 2nd year, light brown hair, tearing along like he's got a," Sirius paused. He'd been about to say like he's got a werewolf behind him but didn't think that was entirely appropriate, given the circumstances. "vampire behind him?" he finished, somewhat weakly.

"I think I saw him headed towards the library," she said, clearly creeped out by this bizarre Gryffindor and quite ready to be leaving. 

He took off again without a backward look. Reaching the library, he slowed to a walk. It wouldn't do him any good to finally find Remus and be kicked out by Madam Pince, the librarian. His eyes scanned the rows of books with the occasional head poking out.

His eyes fell upon the back corner. As far as he could tell there was no one there, there never was. It was filled with books on THE most BORING topics ever conceived by man. No one in their right mind went back there. Well, at least they didn't go back there to _study_. Other, er, activities went on back there though…Besides that, though, it was an excellent place to hide.

He tiptoed through the bookshelves, peeking quietly around the corner as he reached his destination. Just as he'd thought; Remus sat with his legs pulled tight up against him and his arms around his knees, head down, sobbing uncontrollably. 

He didn't notice Sirius quietly coming around next to him and sitting down. Remus seemed completely lost in his own misery for the moment. 

"Hey," said Sirius casually, being careful to look straight ahead and pretend Remus wasn't crying. 

Remus sat up with a start. He looked at Sirius with an expression that plainly said that he was past embarrassment at being caught crying. He turned his head around and, like Sirius, looked straight ahead. "Hello," he said quietly. Well, not that quietly. His body still shook and tears continued to trickle down his pale cheeks. His voice wavered with suppressed grief. 

Sirius quickly gave up on casualness. "Listen, Remus. I'm completely cool with it. You have nothing to be ashamed. James and - , well James feels the same way. You're one of the best friends I've ever had and there's no way something like your, er, lycanthropic predicament is ever gonna change that," he concluded.

"I," began Remus hesitantly, "I'm not sure I believe you." 

"Are you calling me a liar?" said Sirius jokingly.

"No! It's just, well, I'm a, I'm a…werewolf," he finished in a whisper.

"I know, we've been over that. What's the big deal?" Sirius asked, "You still want to be my friend, right?"

"You still want to be _my_ friend?" Remus asked incredulously.

Sirius sighed exasperatedly. "YES, I still want to be your friend, loony!"

"Oh," Remus once again had a shocked expression, this time tinged with happiness. "It's just, well, I've never had real friends before. And every time I do they abandon me as soon as they find out…as soon as they find out, what I am."

"That just proves that their idiots." Sirius's statement had a tone of finality which stopped any arguments of Remus's before they could even form. By this time Sirius had stood up. He bent over slightly, offering Remus a hand up. Remus smiled slightly and took it.Seeing tears forming in Remus's eyes again, Sirius quickly pulled him into a tight hug. 

"Geez, Remus. You always were a little wuss…" he muttered. 

Just then, James came tearing into the library. He hadn't bothered to slow down. Madam Pince came rushing over with her lips pursed very tightly and a scowl clear upon her face. Seeing this, James hurriedly slowed to a casual walk and strolled(somewhat faster than was appropriate for a casual stroll) over to some books and pretended to begin reading. Madam Pince gave him a last glare before storming away. 

James dropped the book and looked around the library. There, in the far corner, he spotted a familiar, dark-haired head. He ran as quietly as he could, ducking among the shelves. 

An interesting site met his eyes as he reached his destination. Sirius and Remus, hugging each other? Blinking rapidly, he realized that Remus was crying. 

"Um, Sirius?" he said tentatively.

Sirius looked over Remus's head at James, but didn't release the sobbing Gryffindor. He silently mouthed, _It's cool._ James nodded. They stood that way, the three of them, none daring to say a word. 

Remus stopped crying and let go of Sirius. He turned around and rubbing his eyes, he saw James and blushed a bit. He smiled somewhat hesitantly. 

"Hey Remus," said James.

"Hey James."

Sirius laughed. "You two are amusing," he said, grinning. 

"Your robes are wet," said James. 

"Just a little Remus slime."

"Hey!" exclaimed Remus.

The conversation continued in this way for a while and kept on like that as they slowly began walking back to Gryffindor Tower. The conversation drifted along on subjects like quidditch, girls, motorcycles, teachers who gave too much homework…

Remus felt happy…so happy. These were his _friends_. They loved him for who he was. Regardless of his, what was it Sirius had called it? Oh, yeah, his lycanthropic predicament. As they chatted about unimportant subjects, such a normal group of friends, Remus knew that they would be friends forever. 


	2. Remus's Thoughts Later On That Night

A/N: I found this scribbled on a page in an old notebook that I had used a few pages of and lost. I remember thinking how much it sucked before, but now that I've read it again, it's not all that horrible. Anyway, it's an addition to my story, "Remus Is a What?!" from Remus's POV. R/r please. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the writing. Joanne Rowling is my goddess, and has created all things good. I only use them in a sad attempt to worship her greatness. 

Remus lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. He still couldn't believe what had happened. When he walked into the room, he thought for sure it was over. He'd enjoyed it while it had lasted. In fact, that year and a half had been the best in his life. Sirius, James, and Peter were the closest friends he'd ever had. 

          But they, just like all the other friends he'd ever had, had found out. Panicking, he'd fled. He figured it was only a matter of time until they spread it around. Spread it around that he was a- Wait, what was it that Sirius had called it? Oh, yeah, his _lycanthropic predicament_.

          Remus giggled out loud. He heard James turn over in his sleep, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like, "Lily." Remus giggled again. Then he began to laugh out loud. They were his friends! He had friends and they knew what he was and they didn't give a damn!

          "Remus, shut the hell up!" said James, sitting up. 

          Remus continued to giggle. Through his laughs, he said, "I can't…stop…laughing…!"

          From the bed beyond James, sirius began to laugh as well. James, with a disapproving look, glared at them. Then slowly(it looked as though he was trying to fight it) he broke into a smile. Snickering at first, it quickly built into a full laugh. 

          The three friends sat in the dark, laughing their asses off, happy to be alive. Together forever, as corny as it sounds. How could something so wonderful ever end?

          Peter slept on, snoring quietly, oblivious to the joyous laughter filling the room. He was having a nightmare about werewolves. 


End file.
